oc_wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Płomienna Mgła
'''Płomienna Mgła- '''dawna karmicielka i wojowniczka w Klanie Cienia, obecnie starsza w Klanie Gromu. Była partnerką Rdzawego Futra, Czarnej Gwiazdy i Błotnistego Pazura. Wygląd Płomienna Mgła to piękna, mała, smukła, gibka, długowłosa, płomienno-ruda, pręgowana kocica o zielono-niebieskich oczach. Ma grube, lśniące ogniście w blasku zachodzącego słońca futro. Charakterystyczne cechy u niej to długi ogon i długie łapy. Ma bezwładną tylną łapę. Charakter Kotka jest ostra i niecierpliwa. Jest także uparta i buntownicza. Kiedy ktoś zalezie jej za skórę naprawdę nie będzie miał łatwego życia. Pomimo tego umie okazać litość czy współczucie. Czasami bywa zbyt odważna i zbyt pewna siebie. Nie zawaha się bronić swojego klanu za cenę życia. Wszystkie swoje kocięta kocha bardzo mocno. Jest zaskakująco dobrą wojowniczką. To bardzo ambitna kotka. Historia Płomień rodzi się w Klanie Cienia. Już od małego była bardzo ambitna i miała zadatki na świetną wojowniczkę. Ale równie mocno fascynowało ją leczenie. Gdy przyszedł czas mianowania na uczniów kotka otrzymuje imię Płomienna Łapa i zostaje uczennicą medyczki klanu. Jednak kilka księżyców później kotka zakochuje się w wojowniczce Klanu Cienia Rdzawym Futrze. Kotka ukrywa to uczucie przed wszystkimi, bo będąc medyczką nie może być w związku, nieważne czy z kocurem czy z kotką. Kotka postanawia szkolić się na wojownika aby zbliżyć się do Rdzawego Futra. Płomienna Łapa i Rdzawe Futro stają się bliskimi przyjaciółkami, a księżyc później Płomienna Łapa zostaje wojowniczką o imieniu Płomienna Mgła. Dzień później podczas wspólnego polowania z przyjaciółką kotka zebrała się na odwagę i wyznała swoje uczucia, z wzajemnością. Kotki zostają sekretną parą. Podczas tak zwanych ,,polowań" spotykały się w najmniej patrolowanych zakątkach terytorium Klanu Cienia. Tak było przez kilka księżycy, aż Klan Cienia wygnał Złamaną Gwiazdę. Rdzawe Futro poszła za nim co sprawiło, że serce Płomiennej Mgły rozpadło się na tysiące drobnych kawałeczków. Jej ukochana poszła za tym tyranem! Płomienna Mgła poczuła się osobiście zdradzona. Pomyślała, że już nigdy nikogo nie pokocha. Swój ból musiała ukrywać przed wszystkimi. Minęło kilka księżycy. Podczas samotnego polowania zaatakował ją były zastępca Klanu Cienia Czarna Stopa. Walczyli przez dłuższy czas, ale potem kocur zrobił coś dziwnego. Powiedział żeby na niego tu poczekała i skoczył między krzaki. Kotka myślała, że przyprowadzi Złamaną Gwiazdę i resztę bandy, ale on wrócił z myszą w pysku. Kotka zdziwiła się. Nie przypuszczała, że ten przyniesie jej jedzenie po tym jak ją zaatakował. Położył przed nią mysz i powiedział, że to dla niej. Płomienna Mgła wbiła zaskoczony wzrok w byłego zastępcę Klanu Cienia, ale chwilę później zjadła mysz. Kiedy skończyła kocur powiedział, że musi już iść i skoczył pomiędzy krzaki. Jego zapach zaczął słabnąć. Płomienna Mgła zastanowiła się czy to wydarzyło się naprawdę czy to tylko jej wyobraźnia. Jednak gdy wciągnęła powietrze zapach Czarnej Stopy jeszcze się unosił więc doszła do wniosku, że to jednak wydarzyło się naprawdę. Kotka wróciła do obozu. Przez kolejne kilka dni nie mogła się na niczym skupić, bo głowę miała zajętą byłym zastępcom Klanu Cienia. Nie wiedziała dlaczego tak jest. Gdy w końcu pojawił się w jej śnie kotka udała się w miejsce ze snu. Jednak kiedy przyszła nikogo tam nie było. Ale gdy miała wracać nagle z krzaków wyszedł Czarna Stopa. Kocur rozpoczyna rozmowę, a po dłuższej chwili okazuje się, że śnili o tym samym. Koty spędziły razem popołudnie, aż do zachodu słońca. Kiedy Płomienna Mgła oświadczyła, że musi wracać do klanu Czarna Stopa poprosił żeby jutro w południe przyszła znów w to miejsce. Kotka zgodziła się chociaż nie wiedziała dlaczego. Następnego ranka kotka wyszła na patrol. Kiedy wróciła słońce stało w zenicie. Sprintem wybiegła z obozu w miejsce umówionego spotkania. Czarna Stopa już tam na nią czekał. Płomienna Mgła wróciła do obozu dopiero gdy księżyc już świecił na niebie, bo musiała coś upolować na wypadek gdyby jakiś kot zapytał jej się dlaczego jej nie było. Spotykała się z kocurem przez trzy księżyce, aż wreszcie, na którymś spotkaniu kocur wyznał jej miłość, z wzajemnością. Upłynęło jeszcze więcej księżycy, aż kotka zaszła w ciąże. Mówi to kocurowi, a potem dodaje, że na razie nie mogą się spotykać bo będzie to podejrzane, że karmicielka spodziewająca się kociąt wymyka się poza obóz. Po kilku księżycach Płomienna Mgła rodzi dwa kocięta Wronę i Świt. Wrona od urodzenia była głucha na jedno ucho i nie widziała na jedno oko. Płomienna Mgła myśli, że to kara od Klanu Gwiazdy za jej zakazany związek z włóczęgą. Księżyce mijały kociaki rosły. Kotka była dumna gdy jej kocięta zostały uczniami. Na nowo mogła spotykać się z Czarną Stopą. Jednak kiedy przeszukała całe terytorium Klanu Cienia nie znalazła go. Nawet na granicy nie było śladu Czarnej Stopy. Ale kiedy wróciła do obozu zobaczyła Czarną Stopę na środku polany. Kotka nagle rozpoznała Rdzawe Futro swoją byłą partnerkę. Ale rozpoznała też ciemnobrązowego, pręgowanego kocura. Tym kimś był Tygrysi Pazur. Co zastępca Klanu Pioruna robił w obozie Klanu Cienia? Kotka zabrała swoje dzieci na stronę i powiedziała, że odchodzi z klanu. Jej dzieci niestety nie chciały iść z nią więc była zmuszona się z nimi pożegnać. Gdy ogon Płomiennej Mgły zniknął za ogrodzeniem obozu usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła. Tym kimś był jej partner Czarna Stopa. Płomienna Mgła oświadczyła kocurowi, że odchodzi i poprosiła żeby zaopiekował się ich kociętami. Kotka zapytana przez kocura dlaczego odchodzi odpowiedziała, że nie chce mieć już nic wspólnego z Klanem Cienia. Czarna Stopa wtula się w jej sierść po czym odchodzi. Płomienna Mgła chwilę później kieruje się w kierunku granicy z Klanem Wiatru. Noc spędziła w starej norze lisa. Kiedy wyszła na zewnątrz poszła na polowanie. Podczas polowania rozpętała się burza przez co łapę kotki przygniotło zwalone drzewo. Nagle wyczuła świeży zapach kota Klanu Wiatru. Na nieszczęście kotki, a może szczęście tym kotem okazał się Błotnisty Pazur wojownik Klanu Wiatru. Kocur pomimo, że wyciągnął jej łapę spod zwalonego drzewa to zachowywał się wrogo. Kazał jej odejść z ich terytorium. Kotka odeszła, ale kiedy miała właśnie przekroczyć granicę Błotnisty Pazur nagle syknął i powiedział że by kotka się schowała. Płomienna Mgła skoczyła we wrzosy maskujące jej zapach. Kiedy się obróciła zobaczyła, że Błotnisty Pazur rozmawia z innym wojownikiem Klanu Wiatru zwanym Pojedynczym Wąsem. Wojownik po chwili odszedł, a Błotnisty Pazur dał znak, że można wyjść. Płomienna Mgła zapytała się dlaczego ją ostrzegł, ale kocur w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami. Błotnisty Pazur pyta się czy Płomienna Mgła nie chciałaby dołączyć do Klanu Wiatru. Jednak Płomienna Mgła odmawia i mówi, że nie po to opuściła jeden klan żeby teraz dołączać do drugiego. Kotka z zaskoczeniem dostrzega ledwo widoczne rozczarowanie w oczach wojownika Klanu Wiatru. Nagle kocur proponuje żeby spotkali się jutro o świcie w tym samym miejscu. Płomienna Mgła wacha się krótko, ale zgadza się. Następnego ranka kotka przychodzi w to miejsce jednak nie zastaje tam kocura. Po dłuższym czasie czekania kotka już miała odejść kiedy z krzaków wypadł Błotnisty Pazur. Syknął do kotki żeby przeszła granicę bo zbliża się patrol, a chwilę później zapewnił ją, że potem ją znajdzie. Płomienna Mgła rzuciła się sprintem do granicy i przeczekała tam do południa. Błotnisty Pazur nie przychodził. Gdy już miała iść go poszukać wyskoczył z krzaków. Oba koty spędziły razem czas dopóki gwiazdy nie pojawiły się na Srebrnej Skórze. Wtedy kocur oznajmił, że musi już wracać do klanu, ale zaproponował, że spotkają się jutro o zmierzchu. Płomienna Mgła zgodziła się tym razem bez cienia wahania, bo bardzo polubiła wojownika. Noc spędziła w zrobionym przez siebie legowisku w jeżynach. Czas aż do spotkania spędziła na polowaniu. Gdy zbliżał się zmierzch Płomienna Mgła stwierdziła, że przyjdzie wcześniej, ale po drodze zaatakował ją borsuk. Nagle przybywa Błotnisty Pazur i pomaga kotce. Kiedy udaje się im przegonić borsuka, kocur robi coś nieoczekiwanego. Podchodzi do leżącej kotki kładzie się koło niej i zaczyna wylizywać jej rany. Płomienna Mgła poczuła, że gorąco jej we własnym futrze jednak nic nie mówi tylko zaczyna lizać kocura po ranie na karku. Oba koty zaczynają dzielić się językami. Potem udają się na wrzosowisko gdzie spędzili resztę czasu. Kocur na pożegnanie liże kotkę po uszach. Płomienna Mgła wróciła do legowiska. Wtedy dopiero uświadomiła sobie, że czuje coś do Błotnistego Pazura, który pojawił się w jej śnie. Na następnym spotkaniu Błotnisty Pazur wyznaje jej miłość, z wzajemnością. Zostają parą, a po dwóch księżycach spotkań Płomienna Mgła oświadcza mu, że jest w ciąży. W drodze na jedno spotkanie Płomienna Mgła zaczyn rodzić. Na szczęście kotka urodziła kocięta bez żadnych komplikacji. Chwilę później znajduje ją Błotnisty Pazur i zaczynają wylizywać kocięta. Spędzają ze sobą czas jak zwykle, a kiedy kocur musi wracać do klanu pyta się czy kotka nie chciałaby dołączyć do klanu, a jeśli nie to czy ich kocięta mogłyby do niego dołączyć. Płomienna Mgła jednak odmawia, a o wysłaniu kociąt do Klanu Wiatru nie było nawet mowy. Potem dodaje, że już raz straciła swoje kocięta i nie zamierza tracić kolejnych. Błotnisty Pazur zaskoczony pyta się o jakie kocięta jej chodzi. Kotka opowiada mu swoją historię. Kocur zaczyna błagać Płomienną Mgłę żeby nie odchodziła. Potem delikatnie sugeruje, że w Klanie Wiatru ona i jej kocięta byłyby bezpieczniejsze. Płomienna Mgła niechętnie przyznaje mu rację i się zgadza. Błotnisty Pazur zostaje przez noc z nią i z kociętami a, o świcie wyruszają do obozu Klanu Wiatru. Kiedy wchodzą do obozu koty klanu są bardzo zdziwione widokiem Błotnistego Pazura niosącego młode obcej kotki. Wysoka Gwiazda zwołuje zebranie klanu i pyta się Błotnistego Pazura kim jest kotka. Ten odpowiada, że to Płomienna Mgła jego partnerka i dawna wojowniczka Klanu Cienia. Kiedy koty zaczynają syczeć w jej kierunku Płomienna Mgła przygarnia do siebie kocięta. Wysoka Gwiazda zgadza się przyjąć Płomienną Mgłę do Klanu Wiatru, a Błotnisty Pazur miał otrzymać karę. Następnego dnia po patrolu kiedy Płomienna Mgła czyściła swoje kocięta do żłobka wszedł Błotnisty Pazur. Kotka poczuła radość na jego widok. Teraz mogli spędzać ze sobą całe dnie i przed nikim nie musieli tego ukrywać. I tak też było. Nadają też imiona swoim kociętom: Rosa, Kos i Jarzębinek. Kociaki szybko rosną i wkrótce zostają uczniami. Płomienna Mgła jest z nich dumna, ale postanawia opuścić klan gdyż miałaby styczności z Klanem Cienia. Gdy przekraczała granicę dognili ją jej partner i kocięta. Płomienna Mgła opowiedziała im dlaczego odchodzi. Poprosiła swoje kocięta by z nią poszły, a one zgodziły się. Jednak gdy zapytała swojego partnera ten szorstko jej odmówił. W jego głosie było tyle jadu, że te słowa zabrzmiały tak jakby nigdy jej nie kochał i nie chciał mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Płomienną Mgłę te słowa smagnęły jak bicz więc tylko łamiącym się głosem dała sygnał kociętom, że ruszają. Włóczyli się około księżyc. W końcu natrafili na patrol Klanu Gromu, który zabrał ich do obozu. Tam Złamana Gwiazda przyjęła ich do klanu. Jej kocięta na nowo zostały uczniami, a Płomienna Mgła była starszą wojowniczką w Klanie Gromu. Jest dumna ze swoich kociąt kiedy te zostają wojownikami i medykiem. Niestety podczas polowania na kotkę spada lawina kamieni, która przygniata kotce tylną łapę. Traci nad nią władzę co uniemożliwia jej dalsze bycie wojowniczką. Przenosi się do legowiska starszyzny. Ciekawostki * Jej prawdziwą miłością zawsze był Czarna Gwiazda. * Gdy trafi do Klanu Gwiazdy będzie z Czarną Gwiazdą. * Wszystkie swoje kocięta kocha po równo. * Kochała Błotnistego Pazura, ale nie tak bardzo jak Czarną Gwiazdę. * Odeszła z Klanu Cienia dlatego, że dołączyła do niego Rdzawe Futro do, której w tamtym czasie miała urazę. * Nic już nie czuje do Rdzawego Futra. * Błotnisty Pazur ją kochał, a ona swoją decyzją o odejściu złamała mu serce. * Dość wcześnie dołączyła do starszych. * Dostała chwilowego załamania nerwowego gdy dołączyła do starszyzny. Kategoria:OC użytkownika Wolfix123 Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Kotki Kategoria:Karmicielki Kategoria:Włóczędzy Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Cienia Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Wiatru Kategoria:Starszyzna Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gromu